This invention relates to containers adapted to contain pencils or similar elongated articles. In one particular aspect this invention relates to containers for artists' sets of color pencils.
Presently, artists' sets of color pencils are available in ordinary boxes with pencils of different hues in the color spectrum packed in a plurality of layers. Such an arrangement often makes the removal of a particular desired pencil difficult, militates against an orderly replacement of pencils in the set after use, and precludes the artist from readily ascertaining whether or not the supply of pencils in a particular hue or chroma is depleted and is in need of restoration, especially if the short, used pencils are hidden from view.
It is an object of the present invention to obviate the aforesaid difficulties and to provide a new type of container for pencils where immediate access to each and every pencil in the container is available. A further object of this invention is to provide a container where pencils can be readily replaced after use in an orderly manner. An additional object of this invention is to provide a container the inventory of which can be quickly surveyed. Still other objects will readily present themselves to one skilled in the art upon reference to the ensuing specification, the drawings, and the claims.